


Bus Ride

by liliskye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced, Forced Fingering, Public Sex, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliskye/pseuds/liliskye
Summary: One the bus ride home a man takes advanced of a beautiful woman.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Bus Ride

It was a miserable day and I was glad to be done with it. It only seemed to pick up on the bus ride home. I managed to get a seat inside of having to stand. It was normally packed that time of day so I was pleased to be sitting. 

After two more stops, the bus was near capacity. People crowded the aisles, hanging on to the poles and straps. 

My attention turned to my phone. When I looked up there was a perfectly succulent ass right in my face. The skirt was incredibly short, giving me a perfect view of the young woman’s cheeks and red thong. The mere shape of her tush got my blood flowing. 

The man next to me had headphones on and appeared to be sleeping. To my left was an old woman was staring into space. I was the only one there to appreciate such an excellent view. 

The more I stared, the more I wanted to touch her. Eventually, I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I lay a hand on her butt, gently squeezing. Instantly her hand swatted mine away, but she did nothing more.  So, I did it again and again. Her skin was smooth and soft. 

I pulled the thong free of her cheeks. Without the panty on I got a peek at her pink twat. Quickly she squeezed her legs together, but I wouldn’t let that deter me. 

I wanted to feel those soft lips and wet hole. I was absolutely perplexed as to why she didn’t scream. Perhaps she was too embarrassed. She did continuously try to push my hand away, but I managed to sneak my fingers snuck past her defense and into her juicy little cunt. 

I heard a gasp and I assumed it was her. I penetrated her with one finger pushing all the way to  my  knuckle. 

I glanced about to see if anyone was watching. People seemed far too busy with their phones to notice. 

She never turned around, and stopped struggling.  So, I went on, fingering her. She was tight and I wanted to loosen her up enough for another digital. 

The bus came to a stop and the rush of new people came. I withdrew from her and waited. 

She fell back onto my lap. I grabbed her hips. Her whole body was shaking. 

“Lift up a sec.” 

Obediently she did it while I rushed to free my dick. When her hips lowered again, it was onto my bare cock. 

The head rubbed up the length of her slit and she gasped. Her hands gripped tightly onto the metal bar. 

I gritted my teeth to hold back the groan of pleasure I was feeling. Her cunt was insanely tight. 

I could only manage short thrusts to be discreet. She still only gasped. 

“Stop!” she whispered, but I couldn’t. I was in ecstasy between her wet folds. I’d never had such a sweet hole to fuck before. 

It had been a while since I'd gotten laid. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. A few more discreet upward thrusts and I felt my balls tightened. I grunted as I blew my load inside her. 

I was still throbbing in her after I’d finished. If she hadn’t got up when she did, I may have gotten hard again. 

The bus had stopped. She got up and pulled her panties up. She rushed off. I wondered if it was even her stop. I thought about getting up and following her out, but I didn’t want to press my luck. I decided to just wait. I was sure I’d see her on another ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in more of my work, check my stuff out [here](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/liliskye).


End file.
